The Beginning in the End
by RaIn SpLaSh
Summary: Zero and Yuukis first actual fight which results in a series of complicated and extremely confusing events :D


**Ok soooo I'm back! Please don't stone me for taking so long to get a new story out. I don't have any excuse except for a freakish amount of laziness. Pretty much this chapter is about Yuuki and Zeros first fight. I mean, I figured there's gotta be a lot of those, right? Anyway, I got a lot of review with people saying they wanted everyone older and they wanted some interactions with Zero, so thats what I did. **

**Please don't blame me if this chapters not all that great, its just the story that I got when I attempted to write and 10 p.m. without an actual idea for a story. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. And If you like the story, you should probably thank_ Twi-hard-bitches _for ordering me to edit my story. This has been sitting unedited on my desktop for about a month now, and would probably had not ever been edited if she hadn't asked me too... **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Yuuki's POV

Awkward...Everything felt very VERY awkward. The feeling was floating dreadfully throughout the room, filling up my lungs and suffocating me.

"Do you like the meal?" I said to the source of awkwardness in a meager attempt to break the near fatal silence.

I was rewarded with a cold stare by dead eyes.

Zero Kiryuu. That was his name, and that was the source of the negativity in the room. I couldn't blame him though, he had been forced to watch the murder of everyone in his family.

It had happened only two weeks ago. The chairman wouldn't give me the details of the event, but, it was almost like I could see it in his eyes.

I would look him in the eye and, It was like, watching someone slowly breaking down, dying.

The cold empty silence that, I could only imagine, was the inner-workings of his mind would fill my head, and, would occasionally, make it impossible to breathe.

And it would be then that I would remember, his pain that I was feeling, was, in fact, HIS pain. I wasn't even scratching the surface of what he was feeling, no matter how hard I tried to be empathetic. I would never, in a million years, experience what he was feeling.

Nether the less, I tried. I tried so unbearably hard.

Late at night, when I would hear him thrashing in his sleep, I would come into his room and stroke his head.

When I had first came to the chairmans home, on those nights where not remembering my past had scared me so much that I was afraid to even dare to let sleep overcome me. Kaname would sit by my bed, stroking my hair gently, with big, lovingly warm hands. And everything would be okay. The moment would consume the hour, then the day, and soon the night wouldn't seem like such an obstacle. It would just be, night.

So maybe, I thought, just maybe I could do that for him.

If I could relieve just a little bit of his agony, then maybe It wouldn't hurt so much to look into his dead, lavender eyes.

"Well!" The chairman exclaimed with sudden energy, startling both Zero and me, and successfully breaking the treacherous silence. "Lets clean up shall we!"

The chairman scooped up a few dishes and bounced back into the kitchen.

We had noticed a few days after Zeros arrival that he didn't seem to hate doing chores as much as some other things.

He hated virtually everything, just to varying degrees.

He had made that perfectly clear in week one of him being here.

So through the week, we would try to include him in some of the household chores. It was our silent hope that the more we acted like a family, the less he would miss his own.

But still, as much as I tried to be as friendly and welcoming as possible with him, or include him in the scheduled household workings. It was so very, very hard to be around him.

After maybe the first week that he had lived in our home, the realization that I had moved up pretty close to the top on his list of things he hates dawned on me.

I didn't feel it in anything he said, Zero didn't really say much of anything though. It was all in the way that he acted.

When I would enter the room that he was in, whatever Zero was doing, he would stop and just stare wordlessly at me.

Then, as I've mentioned before, henever,_ never_ spoke to me. He would often talk to the chairman, but only as long as I was not in the general vicinity. And If I did enter the room while Zero was having one of these "talks" with the chairman, he would just leave. Mid-conversation or even mid-word, Zero would just stroll out the door.

A few times, the chairman had tried to console me, it was always "Its not you, he has issues" crap though. I mean, really? Im 12, not stupid.

So, as horrible asI felt at Zeros presence, I found it increasingly difficult to tolerate someone who reekd of hatred for me every day. Go figure.

"Um so..." I said, looking up at Zero. I didn't really have anything to say. It was just one of those things.

If some weirdly, bouncy person makes a proclamation before running out of the room. You kinda have to say something. Its pretty much a law of nature.

"So..." I repeated, searching for words. "So..."

"So what?" Zero yelled harshly, nearly scaring me out of my seat. "If you're going to freaking open your mouth, actually say something!"

After a few moments pause to recover from Zero's sudden discovery of his voice, an unusual anger and annoyance boiled up from inside me. Normally I was fairly calm in situations like these. But not today.

"Well!" I screamed back, letting all my past couple weeks frustration out. "It's kinda hard to make conversation when SOMEONE never responds!"

"Who said I wanted to have a conversation with you! And I don't respond because every thing you talk about is completely STUPID!"

_This is the most he's freaking said in the past two weeks and its all his criticisms?_ I silently yelled. I leaned defensively forward, slamming my hands on the table and fixing him with a glare.

"At least I try! All you do is sit there in your silence! Its unbearable! The least you could do is put out as much effort as we do just trying to be friendly with you!" I wailed back in my defense.

"Who ever said I wanted to be friendly with you people! You're not my family so therefore I have absolutely no reason to act ANY certain way towards you!" Zero replied harshly, mirroring my stance.

We were almost nose to nose across the table.

"Well good!" I shrieked "Now I can stop trying so hard to get you to talk! Thank you sooo much for taking that difficult task off my hands, you jackass!"

At this point, we had made enough of a racket to stop the chairmans eager dish washing, and make him come check on us.

"Guys, GUYS!" The chairman yelled over us. We both glared at him from the corners of our eyes, our jaws set. And then he did the absolute worst thing that he could possibly do. He looked at us both through his small glasses, putting his hands up in front of him and said softly...

"Cant we all just be friends?"

I shrieked. A horribly loud, frustrated, im-sick-of-men shriek and jumped at Zero, knocking the table over onto the floor and sending the last of the dishes flying.

We collided painfully, I doubt that he was expecting my attack, and tumbled onto the floor. We rolled around a bit, both trying to regain our own balance while fighting each other off. Eventually though I wound up on top of him, digging my knees into his chest, while he grabbed my wrists in order to stop me from slugging him in the face.

"Stop you crazy bitch!" He snarled at me while I aimed my flailing fists at his face.

"Not until you stop being such a horrible...cruel...stupid...j-JERK! All the time!" My words weren't coming to me at all.

_A horrible jerk, really?_ I reprimanded myself. _Thats such a lame insult. He's so much worse than that..._

I took another swing towards his face, and somewhere in the back of my mind registered that the chairman was pulling at my shoulder, trying to stop me. Suddenly, I went flying backwards off of Zero. I was disoriented for a few moments, but shortly after, overcome with a throbbing sensation just above my right eye.

He hit me...

That jerk...Hit me.

Zero stood up, and I just looked at him, my mouth gaping open.

"I told you to get off me." Zero stated blandly.

I just looked at him in total disbelief, before every little bit of reason, flew from my mind. In a flash I was on my feet again shrieking and charging at him as fast as I possibly could. Unfortunately for me, Zero was much, much quicker than I had guessed and in a split second, he was tearing down the hallway and out of the house. And I was running right after him.

I tracked him for a while, figuring that, since he was obviously faster than me, if I couldn't catch him, I should wait until he let his guard down to make my move.

I had lived in the area much longer than he had. I knew the terrane better, and therefore, as long as he didn't run, I had the advantage.

I found Zero pausing for a moment at the top of the hill down the street, probably to catch his breath, and crept behind a few bushes that successfully blocked me from Zeros view. Deviously, I formed a new attack plan centered around our quickly changing location. I knew for a fact that Zero was standing right near a mud pit that formed every year around this time.

I could recall a number of times in the past where I had been playing outside, hit the mud pit by accident and found myself tumbling down the fairly large hill and into the icy pond at the bottom.

In the distance a bird cooed, making Zero snap his head in the direction of the noise. I was old enough to know a perfect opportunity when I saw one. I lunged like a mountain lion out of the bushes and tackled Zero. Unfortunately Zero had much quicker reflexes than I had been anticipating.

Mid-air, Zero spun around and caught me, forcing me into a headlock. But, nether the less, my plan still worked...sort-of.

Zero was forced to take a step back when he grabbed onto me, which made my plan a success in the fact that his back foot landed square in the mud pit and sent him sliding backwards down the hill.

Unfortunately, though, Zero brought me with him.

We went flying down the hill, occasionally landing on rocks or having random bushes cut our bodies. When I thought we were almost at the bottom, I held my breath and shut my eyes, preparing to be met with very cold water.

Zero on the other hand, had no idea that there was a pond a the bottom, and was hit with shockingly icy water and a breath of air that was drowned in ice.

I spun underwater for a bit, It was almost impossible to tell which way was up and which way was down. My ears were slowly filling with the eerie silence of the deep, while my lungs ached and prayed for air.

The water was shifting to a dark shade of brown before me, and I realized that it was probably my blood. I was relieved that I couldn't feel the pain from our fight, and resulting fall. That was the only good thing about this entire night, the cold water numbed all the pain.

Eventually, I was able to find my way up and out of the pond. I broke through the water's surface, my hands sinking deep into the muddy bank, while the cool night air filled my lungs and revived my fighting spirit. And within a few short seconds, Zero followed.

We sat on the bank for a few minutes, gasping for breath and glaring at each other.

Zero looked...bad. He was completely soaked, the whites of his eyes were turning bloodshot from the dirty water, his face was muddy and covered with bleeding scratches from who knows what, and lastly his clothes were torn and fraying.

I imagine that I couldn't have looked much better...

* * *

Kaname's POV

I strolled half-heartedly down the driveway to the chairmans home. Normally, being allowed to come to this home, and see Yuuki, my Yuuki, was the absolute highlight of my week, or even my month.

_But she's not your Yuuki any more,_ the jealous voice in the back of my head whispered angrily, violently. I shook off the thoughts that accompanied the voice, reminding myself that, just because there was another person in the house, Yuuki wouldn't love me any less.

Ichijo had been absolutely right on that first night that I had met the Kiryuu boy. I could remember our conversation quite clearly, it was one of those things where, someone says something to you, and it could be just another innocent statement or even a challenging question, but either way you find yourself reliving it, over and over.

"Are you jealous because he can always be with Yuuki?" Ichijo had asked me quite simply in the car. Honestly, it had almost sounded like it could have been a joke.

"I don't have time to be jealous" was the only reply I had given.

I hadn't been lying. At the time, I was far too busy to focus of my own emotions, even if they were emotions that were closely tied to Yuuki. But now, now was a different story. _Now _I was more or less free, and therefore, had all the time in the world to be jealous. I took a moment to focus on the source of my newly found frustration. The Kiryuu boy.

Yes, it was all that...Boys.. fault. He had come to the house with some pathetic story about his parents being murdered, and taken all of Yuuki's attention for himself.

He didn't know anything. He was there, sprouting some weak story about dead parents and a traitor brother when, little did he know, that Yuuki's own nightmare was far worse than he could possibly imagine.

As I ran the doorbell, I took a happy moment to fantasize about proving to Yuuki that this little boy was nothing but a coward who was doomed to die.

I knew exactly how I would want it to play out...

_After a few minutes of standing on this doorstep, the chairman wouldn't answer. I would then start getting worried. He had set an appointment after all. _

_I would push open the door cautiously, to find much of the house in shambles. Lamps broken, tables over turned, the rug bunched up against the wall. At that point I would hear a mortifying scream of terror and rush into the house. Dashing up the stairs, I would find the chairman unconscious on the floor, but I wouldn't pay much attention to him. _

_My only goal at that time would be to save Yuuki. I would find her in her room, curled up in the corner with Kiryuu, a level E vampire bearing his fangs over her. At my presence, he would turn to attack me._

"_Kaname-sama!" Yuuki would scream, tfearing for my safety. _

_But as he jumped at me I would slay would dieleaving nothing but dust beneath my feet._

_Then I would be rewarded by Yuuki, running into my arms and begging me to stay with her and protect her forever._

My happy little day dream was quickly interrupted by the chairman opening the door with a loud "KANAME-KUN!"

I stared blankly back at him, but silently grumbled to myself. Did he really have to be so loud at all times?

_But, _I figured silently_, I would prefer being around him to anyone from the vampire society_.He moved a side and I stepped in the house. After a brief moment of pure observation, confusion fell upon me.

The rug was all bunched up, a few tables were overturned, and lamps were broken. But the chairman was acting as though nothing at all was wrong.

"Chairman.." I started slowly, my eyes still on the seen in front of me. "What the hell happened here?... Yuuki is okay, right?"

"Huh?" He replied with a dopey look on his face, eventually though, realization dawned in his eyes. He could be annoyingly slow at times.

"Oh yeah! Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun got into a little bit of a fight and I think she's probably okay. Well actually, I'm not really sure now that you mention it. They kinda, ran off you know?"

"...ran off?" I glared, my composure starting to slip.

"Yeah you know, ran off, like right out the door."

A vase in the background exploded as I lost my cool. I couldn't think straight.

"You let some BRAT, attack Yuuki? Then you don't even try to go after them? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you said that you were good with children! You swore to me that you would PROTECT her! Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

"Ah, actually, Yuuki attacked Zero." The chairman replied, waving a sole hand in the air.

"...What?"

"You know" The chairman started. "She started the fight. Yuuki attacked him."

There was a good minute of total silence before I finally found my voice.

"Oh...well..huh...never mind then. Well wait, no, really?"

"I knowwww" The chairman drew out. "Im proud of her too!"

I didn't really know what to do with that information...I thought through what I had been told. Should I be mad at the brat, should I be looking for Yuuki, or should I just sit here dumbly, and in silence. I had never really thought about what to do in a situation like this.

I gave him a blank stare. Trying to figure out how to voice my confusion.

Luckily, I was saved from having to respond because at that precise moment, the front door flew open and Zero and Yuuki trudged in.

They were completely wet, covered in mud and scratches, there were several twigs in there messy hair, there were several areas where bruises were beginning to form, and it looked as though the Kiryuu brat was forming a black eye..

"Oh hi Kaname-sempai." Yuuki said as though nothing was wrong. Zero took that opportunity to march quickly up to his room and escape the cold glare I was sending him. It may have been Yuuki who started their brawl, but he still hit her back, and for that, I could not forgive him. He would be dealt with later.

I glanced back towards the person of my adoration, and winced. She looked even worse with a second glance. I walked over to her, squinting my eyes to focus on all the individual wounds and less on the smell of blood that was filling the room. If I had learned anything in my years of being with Yuuki, It was how to ignore the smell of blood. And for that, I was grateful.

.

.

.

To be continued..

**

* * *

Well there you go. Please review and I've been having major writers block so any ideas would be useful.**

**Again, Please review :P**


End file.
